


Chocolate Doughnuts

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: It's a tale as old as time; girl runs into boy with a hot beverage, girls attacks boy with an unnecessary amount of napkins and force.





	Chocolate Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> To Prerna who wanted Dramione and doughnuts.
> 
> It's also worth noting I wrote this entirely during a flight in a middle seat. It's fluffy and trope-y and I know it.

Life had become almost dull for Hermione Granger in recent months. Reconstruction efforts from the war were in full swing, her schooling finished and the battle for equal creature rights in the mire of bureaucracy just beginning. 

But much like at Hogwarts life would have been much more simple if Draco Malfoy just left her alone.

Apparently, despite hefty reparation fines and ridiculous donations to varies charities, the Malfoys were still had more money than Gringotts, and that this out then in a position to tell the ministry exactly how to spend there.

He seemed to have it out for certain departments. Including Hermione's. 

One Tuesday morning at 10 past 8, she had her first run-in with him, coffee and doughnut in hand.

A literal run-in. Head-on collision.

The lid to the carryout mug popped off as it collided with his chest the, dousing him with only slightly less than scalding hot coffee. The doughnut left a chocolate-colored O shape on his white button-down shirt as well.

" Oh no, Merlin, Malfoy, I'm so sorry. " and in her haste and frustration began to use the wad of napkins in her hand, instead of the wand in her bag. 

" I wasn't expecting anyone, so I wasn't paying attention. " She continued to dab at his shirt with the paper napkin even though it wasn't actually soaking anything up. 

" Do...do you still play Quidditch, because...Harry is looking for a new rec league-" 

"Granger -"

" I've ruined this shirt and robe I'm so sorry -"

"Granger -" 

" If you just want to take them off I'll pop out-" her voice was shrill and carrying. 

"GRANGER! Stop, just...stop. " He pulled out his wand, waved it with a flick and the stains disappeared. "Are you done groping me and telling me to disrobe? " 

His expression was so smug she thought for a second his face might get stuck like that. 

"I'm going to pretend this never happened " Hermione mumbled, "I'd be best if you did the same." She pulled out her wand, clean up the coffee and doughnut and disappeared into her office. 

"Brightest witch of our age...and I go and do that. " 

The next morning Hermione arrived drink-less and snack-less to find her office door already open. 

Approaching it cautiously she saw on her desk the same size coffee doughnut chocolate doughnut as she had yesterday with a note scribbled on a napkin. 

_Maybe if you had less sugar and caffeine in the morning you'd be less jumpy_ \- DM.

It would figure Malfoy couldn't just do something nice with a dash of snark to it. Still, the gesture was vaguely kind so taking a bite of doughnut she wrote her own note.

_Thank you for breakfast, I'll be sure to contain my sugar driven reactions. "-HG_

The next morning, the same thing happened only the note was different.

_ No, I don't play Quidditch anymore since you asked. - DM _

Ok, now that was too humiliating to respond to. Not wanting to ever relive that moment she balled up the note and threw it away without responding. Hermione felt even too embarrassed for her breakfast.

The rest of the week mornings passed in relative quiet. Malfoy was away working on some kind of deal with Egyptian wizarding ministry. A tiny voice hoped again hope that he would decide to move there.

Monday arrived in a dreary English fog and Hermione Granger spent 30 minutes pep talking her inner Gryffindor back into that damn bakery. She was a war heroine and had been through far worse things than spilling coffee and someone and accidentally groping them. 

She took at set in and the bell chimed above the door. A familiar white-blonde head was at the counter. 

_ Oh no… _

Draco turned and a cat-like grin crept across his face. 

_Oh no oh no._

He turned with a small white box in his hands. "Granger -" he nodded to her and gestured to a small 2 seater table. 

" Yes." She hoped her voice didn't betray her as bad as she thought it did. 

" Want to have one of these with me now? Or later?"

Well...might as well get this over with. Hermione told herself this would be a one-time thing and it would never happen again.

But we all know how that _really goes_.


End file.
